


Важный день

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: капитул Бледных Крестоносцев предал Империум в погоне за зловещей силой. Однако за преступлением неумолимо следует наказание. Смогут ли верные Императору крестоносцы жить дальше, когда их идеалы втоптаны в пыль?
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 3





	Важный день

1  
В архиве Инквизиции на борту линейного корабля "Величие Терры" раздался шум. Уверенный грохот подкованных сапог звучал как канонада. Флориан Дескин оторвал взгляд от документов.  
Виновником своеобразной чечётки оказался инквизитор Бертран Капэти, высокий, вытянутый словно струна, мужчина. В свои семьдесят лет он всё ещё производил впечатление властной и опасной личности. Ни намёка на слабость. Разве что трость.  
Капэти оглядел Флориана. Его взору предстала голова, покрытая коротко стриженными рыжими волосами. Слева её обхватывала металлическая пластина, выгнутая так, чтобы повторять очертания лица. Бронированный лист закрывал глаз Дескина и оканчивался у челюсти. Жизнь не щадила Флориана. Пунцовые, почти чёрные шрамы на бледной коже, впалая щека, а дополнял картину болезни и приближающейся смерти фиолетовый синяк под глазом. Если бы не одно но, Капэти мог ошибочно принять Дескина за мертвеца.  
Флориан Дескин – космический десантник.  
– Сержант.  
– Инквизитор, – Астартес поднялся на ноги и отодвинул от стола резной деревянный стул для Бертрана. – Когда вы успели поранить ногу?  
Капэти поморщился. Он сел за стол и отложил в сторону изящную трость, увенчанную символом Инквизиции.  
– Клятые старые раны. Правая нога ведёт себя сегодня предательски. Время от времени не хочет работать.  
– Вот только её не отлучить от Света Императора, не так ли? – космический десантник подмигнул инквизитору.  
Бертран дернулся, как от удара электрическим током, но потом усмехнулся:  
– Серые Рыцари Константиноса оказались чересчур рьяными дознавателями?  
– Не то слово!  
Дескин задумался на мгновение и изрёк то самое слово. Иначе говоря, грязно выругался.  
– Чем обязан, господин Капэти? – Флориан осторожно опустился на стул, чтобы не сломать его.  
Бертран ответил:  
– Теперь, когда капитул уничтожен, что вы собираетесь делать?  
Флориан Дескин помрачнел.  
– Мои братья и я – Ангелы Смерти, инквизитор. Созданы воевать, – несколько мгновений Дескин подбирал слова, чтобы продолжить. – Оставшиеся в живых поступят на службу Ордо Ксенос. Станут Чёрными Щитами. Погибнут в бою. Никто в Империуме больше никогда не вспомнит о Бледных Крестоносцах.  
– Когда я последний раз видел тебя, Флориан, ты был полон решимости, – инквизитор медленно поглаживал аккуратную седую бороду. – Где она теперь?  
Дескин фыркнул.  
– Попробую объяснить, инквизитор. В моём взводе в живых остался лишь один боец. Боевой брат Джеймс Райан. Я служил с ним без малого тридцать лет. Стойкий и дисциплинированный воин. Однако штурм цитадели капитула здорово его потрепал. Дело даже не в ранах. Райан убил Хэмилтона Эвела. Джеймс убил своего наставника, человека, который был ему вместо отца. Впервые я видел, как космический десантник плачет, инквизитор, – Флориан немного помолчал, а потом добавил, – нет зрелища хуже.  
– Райан уничтожил зло, Флориан, – проговорил Бертран, – сжёг еретика.  
– От Райана осталась одна пустая оболочка. Он ходит, выполняет команды, ест, спит. Вот только он уже мёртв. Что-то в нём сломалось. Так можно сказать о многих Бледных Крестоносцах.  
Служитель архива, закутанный в чёрный балахон, настороженно огляделся. Он сфокусировал взор глазных имплантатов на нарушителе спокойствия. После анализа изображения служитель вернулся к своим делам. Выгнать этого хулигана не представлялось возможным.  
– Тогда не буду тянуть, сержант, – сказал Капэти. – У меня есть предложение верным Крестоносцам, которое гораздо лучше смерти в рядах Истребительных Команд.  
Флориан оживился.  
Инквизитор продолжил:  
– Но для начала я должен испытать вас.  
Дескин разочарованно развёл руками:  
– Уничтожения зла и сжигания еретиков недостаточно?  
– Я могу показаться таинственным незнакомцем из дешёвого бульварного романчика, который говорит загадками. Но уверяю, это не так, – пальцы инквизитора выбивали неторопливую дробь по столешнице. – Дело серьёзное и я не хочу начинать вместе с пустыми оболочками.  
Космический десантник с вызовом посмотрел на инквизитора.  
– Пропала связь с Либер-I, небольшой колонией на границе Сегментум Обскурус и неизведанного космоса. Один из моих дознавателей вёл там дело об осколке еретической секты, которую я разгромил в прошлом году. Последнее его сообщение гласило, что секта нашла благодатную почву в этой глухомани. Вы должны найти дознавателя и помочь завершить работу.  
– Всегда готовы.  
– Все подробности об операции я отправлю на главный когитатор ударного крейсера, – Бертран поднялся на ноги и схватил трость.  
Инквизитор хотел было уже уйти, но не удержался и спросил:  
– Кстати... Чем тебя так заинтересовали события "Славной революции Хай-Фай"? – Бертран указал на документы, которые лежали перед Флорианом.  
Дескин лихорадочно переваривал события последних минут, поэтому коротко ответил:  
– Ностальгия.  
2  
– Приветствую, сержант! – проговорил Жак Молье, магистр Бледных Крестоносцев.  
Глава капитула светился радостью. Дескин отметил, что очень редко видел магистра в подобном расположении духа. Казалось, что даже многочисленные морщины старого воина разгладились, а глаза излучали звёздное сияние. Длинные седые волосы собраны в конский хвост и спрятаны в глубинах доспехов, а борода, которая сделала бы честь любому Космическому Волку, расчесана и аккуратно пострижена.  
Жак Молье при параде. Терминаторская броня сверкала свежей серой краской, грудь усеивали медали разного достоинства и происхождения, а печати чистоты на наплечниках ещё не успели истрепаться. Для всего этого великолепия был повод. Флориан Дескин заслужил повышение и делом доказал готовность вести за собой пятую боевую роту Бледных Крестоносцев.  
Флориан опустился на колено перед магистром и склонил голову с почтением.  
– Поднимайся, мой мальчик! – проговорил Жак. – Сегодня ты войдёшь в историю капитула, как самый молодой маршал.  
Дескин улыбнулся, но получилось весьма натянуто. Магистр заметил это, но решил, что офицер всего лишь взволнован.  
– Вы прибыли на день раньше. Ветра Варпа оказались попутными? – Жак Молье пригласил Флориана внутрь монастыря.  
Бок о бок космические десантники прошли в монастырь. Внутри их встретил почётный караул ветеранов Бледных Крестоносцев. Они тут же отсалютовали героям сверкающими силовыми мечами.  
– Да, магистр, – Будущего маршала грызла тревога и напоминание о кошмарах, которые мучили его во время перелёта в Имматериуме, но Дескин старался говорить спокойно и непринужденно. – Как вы и сказали, нам повезло. Море Душ успокоилось. Навигатор без труда проложил курс в Новый Салим.  
– С тех пор как ты принял на себя руководство Войском Ночи, успех сопутствует нам! Надеюсь, судьба и дальше будет баловать приятными подарками. Мне жаль только, что мы не успели подготовить обряд. Глава Кузни обещал мне закончить работу к вечеру. Только тогда я смогу передать тебе новые доспехи, оружие и право вести пятую роту в бой.  
– Благодарю, магистр. Остаток дня я хотел бы провести в госпитале. Голова всё ещё раскалывается после ранения.  
– А, конечно, мой мальчик. Направляйся немедленно.  
Флориан Дескин оставил магистра с почётным караулом у алтаря, на котором покоились реликвии капитула, а сам прошёл в пресвитерий. Он остановился у консоли управления, снял одну из латных перчаток и опустил ладонь в глубокий паз. Древняя машина взяла пробу крови. Пол перед Флорианом медленно разошелся в стороны и Дескин начал спускаться по лестнице в недра цитадели Крестоносцев.  
Он не собирался идти в госпиталь. Ещё по пути в Новый Салим ротный госпитальер Мануэл Жазу дал чёткий ответ о дальнейшей судьбе сержанта:  
– Восемь осколков я не смог извлечь. Ты не умрёшь, но боли не прекратятся до самой смерти, а левый глаз уже ничего и никогда не увидит. И вот ещё кое-что... Каталептический узёл повреждён. Не могу сказать, к чему это приведёт, так что придется ежедневно меня посещать.  
Что неожиданно, самым неприятным для Флориана стали не головные боли и не слепота, а именно изменения каталептического узла. Орган работал, но делал это вольно и непредсказуемо. Флориан не мог просто лечь спать. Дремота одолевала его во время чистки оружия или мытья в душе, но вот заснуть по собственному желанию Дескин не мог. Вдобавок ко всему, сновидения стали весьма красочными, а порой и до оцепенения пугающими. Кошмары... Флориан хотел получить ответ, что его сны всего лишь кошмары.  
Он отправился в кельи. Среди Крестоносцев нет воров, даже подумать о краже немыслимо, поэтому кельи никогда не закрывались. Дескин надеялся, что и магистру нечего скрывать. Флориан добрался до заветной двери. Он потянулся к рукоятке и застыл. Говорят, что Ангелы Смерти не ведают страха, но в тот миг Флориан Дескин похолодел от ужаса.  
– Кто вы, господин? – раздался удивлённый вскрик позади.  
Флориан резко развернулся и ударил, не глядя. Денщик магистра, подслеповатый и тщедушный старик Уильям упал на пол. Его лицо превратилось в бурую кашу.  
"Насколько же вы хрупкие, люди".  
Сержант схватил труп за ноги и затащил за собой в комнату. В коридоре остался кровавый след, но уже поздно, да и незачем было убираться.  
– Если я ошибаюсь, то не видать мне маршальских регалий, – проговорил Дескин полушёпотом. И кто-то другой в его голове издевательски продолжил. – "А если не ошибаешься?"  
Ответ находился на полке большого деревянного шкафа. Флориан распахнул створки и...  
Увидел клетку?!  
Внутри находился шакал, редкое животное с древней Терры, изображение которого Дескин видел только в старых справочниках. Флориану показалось, что морда шакала исказилась усмешкой.  
– Чего ждешь, смертный? – властный голос раздавался отовсюду. – Освободи меня, иначе ты покойник.  
3  
– Центр вызывает Дырявую Голову. Центр вызывает Дырявую Голову.  
Флориан очнулся ото сна и открыл глаз.  
– Да заткнись уже, Большой Хрен! – под рукой не оказалось ничего кроме цепного меча и болт-пистолета, но их Флориан не собирался швырять в старого друга.  
– Наконец-то! – воскликнул космический десантник, притянутый страховочными ремнями к сиденью напротив. – Я думал, что ты решил пропустить всё веселье и сдохнуть во сне, как старый пердун.  
– Не дождёшься.  
Флориан летел на боевую операцию вместе с Джеймсом Райаном и взводом опустошителей, ведомых Ричардом Джорджем Кеннеди по прозвищу Большой Хрен, которого Дескин знал почти всю жизнь. Знал ещё с тех времён, когда Кеннеди был сопляком из бедных районов Улья-Пять на Багнике-II.  
Ричард мог сказать примерно тоже и про Флориана, как-никак в капитул они вступили плечом к плечу. Два малолетних бандита, которые не дотянули бы и до совершеннолетия, если бы их не призвал вербовщик капитула в мире-улье.  
– Не приснилось ли тебе часом, как мы все гибнем из-за одного хитрожопого инквизитора?  
– Нет, во сне я видел, как идиот с ожерельем из орочьих зубов подорвался на собственной гранате. Знаешь, у него такая распространенная мутация – руки растут не из плеч.  
Ричард поправил украшение.  
– Ты просто завидуешь. Не суть. Давай, отвечай.  
– Чёртов Жак. Я собирался взять тот проклятый ключ с рогатой девкой из его кельи. Первое доказательство порчи магистра. Вместо этого увидел шакала в клетке.  
– Шакала?  
– Да, такое вот новое слово. Это животное обитало на Терре. Прочитал как-то во время бессонницы.  
– Сплошная польза от книг, да? – с издёвкой проронил сержант опустошителей.  
– После того, как я тебе кое-что расскажу про Фраера, ты первый побежишь в библиотеку.  
Опустошители ожидали сальной шутки или глупой остроты от своего командира, но Ричард застыл в изумлении.  
– Босс?! Джонни Стиль?!  
– Да, – изрёк Флориан, – славный, мать его, Джонни Стиль. Однако я решил тебя помучить и не говорить подробности до окончания операции. Так что постарайся остаться в живых.  
– Серж... Маршал Дескин, – прозвучало обращение в вокс-приёмнике.  
Флориан нацепил на лицо респиратор, в который было встроен вокс-передатчик, и ответил:  
– Меня не успели повысить, Даниэл. Обращайся так, как привык.  
– Есть, сержант, – ответил командир дозорных Даниэл Перес. – Либерталия вымерла. Ни души, сержант.  
– Вы видите церковь Императора–Заступника?  
– Снайперы заняли позиции, сержант. Остальные группы доберутся до цели через десять минут.  
– Отличная работа, Даниэл. Окружайте объект и наблюдайте. В случае нападения, отступайте без колебаний.  
– Приказ ясен, командир. И ещё кое-что... Как же выразиться?  
Флориан удивился. Даниэл Перес – строгий и точный, как часы, солдат. Он редко сомневался, а ответ "не могу знать" был для него сродни оскорблению.  
– Тут смердит смертью. Гиблое место. Конец связи, – закончил командир дозорных.  
Флориан поморщился. По его опыту, операции с неопределённой целью и неизвестным противником всегда заканчивались большими потерями, а в нынешнем положении Бледных Крестоносцев, большие потери означали лишь окончательную утрату всяких надежд на будущее.  
От тяжких мыслей его отвлёк Ричард:  
– Слушай, надень шлем живо! Ты меня заинтересовал. Я не хочу, чтобы ты скопытился.  
– Тогда тебе придётся хорошенько постараться, Большой Хрен, – улыбнулся Флориан. – Я больше вёдрам не доверяю. Два огнестрельных ранения в голову за полгода. Я считаю, что это знак свыше.  
– Случайность! А ты идёшь в бой с непокрытой головой, дурень!  
– Как хорошо, что я теперь взрослый мальчик и решаю всё сам.  
Ричард проскрипел зубами.  
В полутьме десантного отсека "Громового ястреба" вспыхнули красные лампы. Тут же прозвучал голос пилота:  
– Приготовиться к высадке, братья! Вперёд! С нами Император!  
4  
Десантирование прошло без сюрпризов. Восемь "Громовых ястребов" зависли на окраине города Либерталия и улетели только тогда, когда последние космические десантники спрыгнули на землю. Бледные Крестоносцы действовали слаженно, будто бы ничего не произошло за последние месяцы.  
Флориан не стал группировать отряды заново, какими бы малыми они не были. Каждый взвод, пусть даже из одного единственного бойца, получил своё собственное задание.  
Флориан Дескин вместе с Джеймсом Райаном шли впереди. За ними осторожно следовали ещё сорок девять Крестоносцев. Если не считать пилотов, техников, дозорных и козырной карты Флориана, это были все оставшиеся в живых космические десантники капитула Бледных Крестоносцев, некогда могучей силы в Сегментум Обскурус. Тысячелетия сражений не могли поколебать гордых отпрысков Рогала Дорна. Смертельную рану капитул нанёс себе сам. За один несчастливый день мрачный жнец забрал жизни более семи сотен бойцов.  
– Сержант Дескин, – вновь затрещал вокс-приёмник, – наблюдаем движение.  
– Что там, Даниэл?  
– Какая-то женщина открыла врата церкви и пригласила нас внутрь, а потом скрылась из виду. Чёрт, мы ничем не выдали своё присутствие! Откуда она знала?!  
– Оставаться на месте.  
– Есть, сержант!  
Флориан обернулся к Крестоносцам позади и крикнул:  
– За мной! Бегом марш! – Бледные Крестоносцы тонкими нитями последовали за своим предводителем по широким проспектам поселения.  
Либерталия – скорее космодром, нежели город. Крупные дома - старые транспортные корабли, на которых колонисты прибыли в звёздную систему. Крестоносцам повстречалось также множество домов на колесах, в которых можно было опознать переделанные броневики "Химера" с жилыми прицепами. Либерталия могла бы стать настоящим кочевым лагерем. Вот только на этот раз эвакуация началась слишком поздно. Тут и там встречались кровавые пятна, стреляные гильзы, а на бортах "Химер" виднелись свежие следы от попаданий лазерного оружия. Мертвецов же ктото заботливо убрал.  
"Чтобы не смущать впечатлительных туристов", – подумал Флориан.  
Ближе к центру города начинались возведённые строения, хотя их трудно было отличить от транспортников. Построенные на скорую руку, вытянутые и безвкусные здания навевали тоску.  
Однако когда на горизонте показалась церковь, у сержанта дух перехватило: "Посадка была тяжёлой, раз колонисты отгрохали такой храм в благодарность за спасённые жизни!"  
Он видел снимки церкви, сделанные авгурами "Лунного Затмения", ударного крейсера Крестоносцев. Однако одно дело – скучный "вид сверху" и совсем другое – вид этого великолепия наяву. Церковь Императора-Заступника казалась пришельцем с мира Экклезиархии, Святым по плоти, который спустился к пастве. Вытянутое строение с трёхнефным залом, которое, как мог судить издалека Флориан, заканчивалось трансептом. Крыши секций были выполнены в виде ступеней, которые поднимались к огромной скульптуре Владыки Человечества. По краям этой лестницы стояли ангелы. Они ликовали в присутствии повелителя. Те же чувства Флориан испытал, когда увидел статую Рогала Дорна по левую руку Императора. Примарха, некогда возглавлявшего оборону Терры от легионов предателей, высекли из камня. По правую руку Императора расправил крылья Сангвиний. Как мученика, который пал в поединке с Гором, его выплавили из красного золота. Император же был светом.  
И он слепил.  
– Эта штука слишком хороша, чтобы быть настоящей, – донесся недоверчивый шёпот сержанта Кеннеди.  
Возникло чувство опасности, того самого гиблого места, которое выводило из себя Даниэла Переса: словно тысячи пауков ползли в это мгновение по коже десантника.  
– Морок, – подал голос, доселе молчавший космический десантник, чьи слова не следовало пропускать мимо ушей.  
Провидец Дэй Ноф поднял забрало шлема и закричал в ярости:  
– Не верьте глазам, братья! От этого места веет порчей!  
На свои глаза Дэй не полагался. Он сам их и вырвал. Этот случай произошёл ещё до того, как Флориан вступил в капитул. "Лунное Затмение" взяли на абордаж десантники-предатели из легиона Несущих Слово. Они не смогли захватить его и отступили, попутно убив навигатора и астропата. Атака еретиков обрекла Крестоносцев на медленную смерть. Тогда Дэй Ноф повёл корабль по Морю Душ. Он смотрел на ожившие кошмары и надеялся никогда не увидеть их вновь, поэтому и избавился от глаз.  
По крайней мере, так эти события описывал сам провидец.  
Изувеченному космическому десантнику не доверяли, но он прошёл все испытания, Дэя признали незапятнанным. С тех пор провидец оборачивал пустые глазницы повязкой, а забралом его шлема являлось зеркало.  
Крестоносцы добрались до площади перед церковью и начали занимать позиции. Внутрь Флориан собирался идти вместе с Джеймсом, Нофом, всеми имеющимися в распоряжении штурмовиками и с одним тактическим отделением. Остальные космические десантники окружили церковь и устроили огневые точки на крышах ближайших домов.  
5  
Отряд воинов остановился в притворе. Флориан осмотрел помещение. По полу стелилась крупная плитка, стены украшали гобелены, скрытые за колоннами нефов, а у самого потолка переливались всеми цветами радуги громадные витражи. Каждое изображение в церкви имело смысл. Они были святым писанием для неграмотных и показывали всю историю Империума.  
Флориан заметил движение у престола, примерно в семистах метрах от входа. Гул шагов наполнил опустевшую церковь. Крестоносцы прошли первый неф, посвященный истории древней Терры. Дескин не мог избавиться от мысли, что персонажи, увековеченные на картинах, неотрывно следят за ним и его братьями. Движение у престола стали отчетливее. Источником оказался молодой обнаженный мужчина, который лежал среди винных кубков и подносов со снедью. Когда космические десантники вступили в эпоху Великого Крестового Похода, девушка приподнялась со своего ложа, пригубила вино из бокала и отправила воздушный поцелуй приближающимся воинам.  
Дэй Ноф проговорил, активируя психосиловой меч:  
– Надеюсь, братья, вы поняли, с чем мы имеем дело.  
Ответом стал вой взведённых цепных мечей и щелчки заряженного оружия. Бледные Крестоносцы вошли в эпоху Вечной Войны. Юноша встал в полный рост и отсалютовал Крестоносцам винным кубком:  
– Приветствую дорогих гост…  
Прогремел болт-пистолет. Реактивный снаряд попал прямо в глотку очаровательной красотки и отбросил её за престол. По полу покатились фрукты с перевёрнутых подносов. Вот только когда одно из "яблок" ударилось о бронированный сапог Флориана, иллюзия рассеялась.  
Человеческая голова. Глаза открылись, а улыбка рассекла лицо:  
– Съешь меня!  
Флориан поморщился и направился посмотреть, жив демон или нет. Дэй, изрыгая проклятья, раздавил говорящую голову.  
– Сопротивляешься. Зачем? – прозвучал шёпот, который доносился с гобеленов, витражей, колонн, отовсюду. – Некоторые мои прихожане тоже сопротивлялись. Но, в конце концов, они познали истинное наслаждение.  
Флориан заметил, как тело юноши подхватило с пола половину головы и водрузило её на место.  
– Величайшая... оргия... на моей... памяти, – очаровательная девушка дрожала, когда болтерные заряды вырывали куски мяса из тела, – сто тысяч смертных сплелись в объятья и умерли в экстазе на улицах этого прекрасного города. Города свобод и...  
Завывание цепного меча оборвали демона на полуслове.  
– Сдохни уже! – прорычал Дескин.  
Он распилил андрогина пополам, но язык демона продолжал двигаться.  
– Флориан! Здесь всё нужно выжечь дотла! – крикнул Дэй Ноф, хлестнув престол молниями из вытянутой руки. – Отступаем и вызываем орбитальную бомбардировку!  
– Нет, никуда вы не уйдёте! – с ненавистью прохрипела одна половина тела молодого человека.  
– Я буду любить вас вечно, – ласково прошептала вторая половина сногсшибательной красотки.  
Витражи и гобелены ожили. Время будто бы остановилось. Флориан увидел, как произведения искусства исторгли десятки визжащих демонов, похожих на страшно искаженных женщин. Они не только окружили Крестоносцев, но и собирались наброситься сверху.  
В следующее мгновение Дескин поймал на лезвия цепного меча первого противника. Демонетта рухнула на плитку пола, рассечённая пополам у пояса. Прочная чешуя покрывала чудовище, поэтому Флориан весь перепачкался пурпурной кровью, пока зубья оружия не перерубили кости твари. Ихор оказался ядовитым и обжигал как кислота, но эти раны только усилили ненависть десантника. Следующий демон получил три огнестрельных ранения в голову, пока на шеи не осталось ничего лишнего. Только тогда чудовище упало на пол. Враги оказались чересчур живучими. Чересчур быстрыми, смертоносными и неустанными.  
Резкий взмах мечом, молниеносное движение рукой, сокрушающий удар ногой – демонетта с распоротым брюхом и гранатой внутри летит в сторону нескольких приятельниц. Оглушающий грохот и разорванные останки кругом.  
– Уходим, Крестоносцы! Уходим! – проорал Флориан, отстреливаясь от наседающих демонов.  
Едва различимые очертания и бросок. Дескин теперь сжимал лишь рукоять болт-пистолета. Демонетта воспользовалась тем, что обзор у одноглазого Ангела Смерти меньше и атаковала из мёртвой зоны. Флориан в последнее мгновение отклонился и клинок, который заменял чудовищу руку, вонзился не в живот, а в ногу воина. Сержант в ярости закричал и отсек демону конечность, а потом сокрушил челюсть искусительницы закрытым и зазубренным эфесом цепного меча. Флориан выдернул проклятый клинок из раны на ноге и начал фехтовать двумя руками, отрубая головы, клешни и когти. Вот только демоническое лезвие не выдержало жестокой рубки и быстро переломилось. Дескин крепче сжал рукоять верного цепного меча.  
"Вот так мы умираем", - Флориан не боялся и ни о чём не жалел.  
В конце концов, он стремился к смерти с того самого дня, как решил пойти вместе с Ричардом на "дело".  
Когтистая лапа одного чудовища оставила глубокие борозды на бронированной пластине. Флориан смял демонетте лицо шаром-противовесом цепного меча. Клешня другого демона чуть было не снесла голову сержанта. Флориан ответил ударом сверху. Цепной меч прошёл до пояса и застрял в хитросплетениях органов омерзительной твари. Следующих врагов Дескин сокрушал и давил голыми руками, пока изящный взмах когтей не порвал ему горло.  
Флориан рухнул на пол. Демонетта со смехом запрыгнула сверху, сорвала респиратор и лизнула широкую рану космического десантника.  
– Вкусный! – воскликнула искусительница и подмигнула жертве. Но она не успела полакомиться плотью Астартес. Флориан схватил её зубами за горло и с силой рванул головой. Раздался хруст костей и Дескин сбросил с себя безвольное тело.  
Демоническая кровь обжигала раны калёным железом и кружила голову сильнее любого наркотика. Флориан впервые чувствовал опьянение с тех пор как стал сверхчеловеком. Говорить он не мог из-за разодранной глотки, поэтому пригласил остальных врагов продолжить схватку взмахом руки и плотоядной ухмылкой.  
Демонетты не заставили себя ждать. Но в прыжке их отбросила в сторону гигантская клешня, которая росла из тела андрогина, распиленного Флорианом в начале боя.  
Теперь демон возвышался над сержантом. Он отрастил дополнительные конечности и выпустил хвост, увенчанный костяными шипами. Тварь оглушала утробным рычанием, которое исходило изо рта, образованного ударом цепного меча сержанта. Вертикально раскрытая от макушки и до паха пасть громко стучала кривыми зубами и жаждала плоти.  
– Ты мой! Мой, мой, мой, мой, мой, – прогремел демон и ударил хвостом, усеянным шипами.  
Дескин перекатился в сторону. Удар поднял облако пыли и каменного крошева. Сержант достал последнее оружие. Мелта-граната упала точно у ног гигантского демона.  
Яркая вспышка. Взрывная волна отбросила опалённое чудовище назад. Демон снёс престол и рухнул на спину, но не погиб.  
Флориану не оставалось ничего, кроме как броситься навстречу ревущей смерти, как вдруг...  
"Пресвитерий... Казематы капитула... Шакал?!" – вспомнил Дескин, глядя на оплавленную дыру в полу.  
Сержант не колебался. Он прыгнул во тьму.  
6  
Во время падения Флориан Дескин пересчитал все ступени тайного хода проклятой церкви и на излёте выбил внушительную металлическую дверь. За ней оказалось закрытое помещение с низким потолком и клеткой посередине. Только вместо шакала в ней находился человек. Поджарый мужчина в разодранной одежде, в прорехах которой можно было разглядеть синие татуировки.  
– Чего ждешь, смертный? – властный голос раздавался отовсюду. – Освободи меня, иначе ты покойник.  
Флориан хотел рассмеяться, но из горла вырвалось только бульканье и брызги крови.  
– Проклятье! – мужчина схватился за решётку руками в кандалах. – Держись, человек! Ты понятия не имеешь, как редко мне так везёт!  
Флориан хотел спросить незнакомца, не тот ли он пропавший дознаватель Капэти, но из-за раны не мог этого сделать. Мыслей оказалось достаточно.  
– И да, и нет, космический десантник, – проговорил заключённый, – беднягу затрахали до смерти. Тебя ждёт та же участь, если ты мне не поможешь. И керамитовые портки тебя не спасут.  
Флориан начал понимать, кто перед ним находится.  
– Да, да, да, – мужчина улыбнулся, – называй меня Шакалом. Я оказался беспечен дважды. Первый раз, меня заточил в этом теле Бернард Капэти, а во второй Дионисия решила медленно вытянуть из меня все соки. Но я не слуга и не деликатес!  
Татуировки на теле мужчины начали переливаться огненными всполохами.  
– Я оторву Дионисии голову, груди, члены, вырву всю требуху и сделаю плащ из её кожи, и я ещё не решил, в каком порядке всё это совершить! А для того, чтобы это произошло, мой молчаливый друг, тебе придётся воспользоваться своими художественными навыками и кое-что намалевать на полу.  
Флориан Дескин недолго колебался.  
"Враг моего врага – мой друг".  
– Не всегда, смертный, – улыбнулся Шакал. – Но сейчас тебе придется поверить мне на слово.  
"Что нужно делать, демонхост?"  
– Нарисуй пятиконечную звезду кровью. Луч, направленный на меня, должен быть в два раза длиннее. Не старайся выводить всё как на уроке. Нужна грубая работа. Как вы люди любите говорить "первый блин комом". Так что рисуй ком, смертный!  
Астартес обладали высокой свертываемостью крови, поэтому Флориану пришлось потревожить раны на горле, несмотря на головокружение.  
– А ты неплох, – заключил демонхост. – Как начертишь, отойди к выходу.  
Когда Флориан начертил пентаграмму, Шакал начал читать заклинание. Дескин почувствовал, что уши кровоточат. Нечестивая речь демонхоста стала омерзительной какофоний. Флориан почти сошёл с ума от шума, когда она прекратилась и наступила тишина. Воздух в тюрьме наполнился кровавым туманом. Дескин и в двух шагах от себя не мог ничего различить. Однако он почувствовал движение и обернулся, чтобы встретится с демонхостом лицом к лицу. Глаза Шакала горели огнём, а чернила татуировок дымили и испарялись. Он схватил Флориана за голову и приподнял над землёй. Могло показаться, что несколько сотен килограммов мышц, костей и керамита для демона не тяжелее пушинки.  
– Я заберу твою душу в Варп! – прорычал демонхост.  
Флориан пнул демонхоста по груди, а потом попытался сломать ему руку. Однако это скорее походило на попытку сдвинуть скалу или обратить вспять реку. Демон оскалил пасть, а потом расхохотался:  
– Видел бы ты своё лицо! Нет, твоя жалкая душа мне не нужна! Я обязан тебе и не люблю оставаться должником.  
Флориан Дескин попытался сдержаться, но всё равно тихо застонал от боли, когда хватка Шакала стала раскалённой сталью. Демон, охваченный пламенем, продержал его на весу ещё несколько мгновений и только тогда опустил на ноги. Флориан упал на колени и схватился за голову.  
– Что же, прошу меня извинить, мне пора на свидание с одной обворожительной чертовкой!  
Демонхост воспарил над полом и растворился в тумане. Когда боль утихла, Флориан поднялся на ноги и нетвёрдой походкой поплёлся искать выход.  
7  
Церковь Императора–Заступника изменилась с тех пор, как Флориан видел её в последний раз. Гобелены стали человеческой кожей с вытатуированными на ней еретическими писаниями. Витражи разбились и мерцали сиянием Имматериума. Убранство стало походить на звериное нутро. Дескин с печалью смотрел, как мёртвые тела боевых братьев погружаются в плоть циклопического храма-чудовища, как в зыбучие пески. Флориан остановился рядом с Джеймсом Райаном. Он умер, как и полагалось космическому десантнику, с оружием в руках.  
– Ты не будешь забыт, – Дескин подобрал болтер боевого брата и направился к выходу.  
С площади доносился грохот битвы. Флориан выбежал наружу и осмотрелся. Опустошители не теряли времени: разодранные и опаленные тела демонов ковром усеивали площадь перед церковью. Однако врагам удалось добраться до стрелков, несмотря на плотный огонь. Дескин видел, что на крышах кипит ожесточённый рукопашный бой. Сержант расстрелял всех демонов, которых опустошители вытеснили на карнизы домов. Он не потратил ни одного болт-снаряда даром. Когда видимые цели закончились, Флориан поспешил по следу самого опасного хищника.  
Главное сражение шло на руинах губернаторского дворца. Среди развороченного строения, Дескин разглядел свою козырную карту. Последний довод Крестоносцев – древний дредноут – слегка отклонился от заранее заданных координат и упал не во дворе усадьбы губернатора, а прямо на его особняк.  
Последний довод называли Прокажённым Королём. Флориан слышал много баек о том, что почтенный старец знал Императора и примархов лично. Что Король участвовал в Великом Крестовом Походе задолго до того, как его заключили в саркофаг устрашающей врагов машины и ещё множество других любопытных историй. Вот только подтвердить предания Крестоносцев Прокажённый Король не мог. Дредноут не говорил. Его очень трудно было отвлечь от безумия, в которое тот погрузился, не в силах осознать себя воскресшим мертвецом. Прокажённый Король вновь и вновь переживал сражение, в котором получил смертельные раны. Сначала он потерял жизнь, потом чувство времени, а в конце и всякую связь с окружающим миром. Именно сумасшествие спасло Короля во время осады цитадели капитула, в то время как крепостные орудия жгли его собратьев. Тогда Прокажённого не смогли привести в чувства.  
Дредноут сокрушал демонетт огнём из штурмового орудия и пытался схватить предводителя нечестивой орды. Тот змеёй кружил вокруг. Манипулятор Короля грозно сжимался и разжимался, но тварь раз за разом избегала гибельной хватки. Она наблюдала за действиями Древнего и ждала.  
Тем временем Дэй Ноф из последних сил сражался с наседающими демонами. Его доспехи дымились и светились вспышками электричества из пробитых кабелей. Обломки меча лежали неподалеку. Слепец разил врагов молниями рук. Латные перчатки почернели от потоков лучистой энергии.  
– Ты как никогда вовремя, Дескин, – выдохнул Дэй и упал в пыль среди обломков.  
Флориан застрелил последних демонетт и подбежал к упавшему боевому брату. Он ухватился за протянутую руку и помог провидцу подняться на ноги.  
– Нет! Только не это! – воскликнул Дэй.  
Дескин обернулся и стал свидетелем гибели Древнего. Тварь перехватила и отвела в сторону манипулятор дредноута. Штурмовое орудие обрушило на демона бурю снарядов, но чудовище ещё с большей яростью вонзило острый шип в смотровую щель Прокажённого Короля. Пушка замолчала, но демон не останавливался. Тварь сломала золотую корону и разбила маску прокаженного на фронтальной броне, а потом посмотрел на выживших космических десантников. Из огромной пасти стекала голодная слюна.  
Флориан начал стрелять, когда Дэй внезапно положил руку на ствол. Дескин заметил, что в сквозные раны громадного демона пробивалось до боли знакомое пламя.  
– Дионисия... – спокойный и уверенный голос заставил чудовище застыть.  
Не успела тварь развернуться, когда огонь преисподней охватил её. Шакал опустился на спину Дионисии и стал рвать демона на куски. В конце демонхост оторвал голову жертве и бросил обожжённый череп к ногам космических десантников.  
– Мой прощальный подарок, смертный, – демонхост обратился к Флориану и довольно потёр друг о дружку ладони, избавляясь от налипших внутренностей, – но не тебе. Передай кости Бертрану Капэти и скажи, что он следующий.  
Шакал испарился в ярком всполохе огня. Наступила тишина.  
"На твоём лице остались отметины демона. Ты его освободил?" – в разум Флориана ворвался Дэй Ноф.  
"Да".  
"Демоны никогда и ничего не делают просто так. Ты играешь с огнём, Флориан, также как это делал Жак Молье!" – Ноф уставился на Флориана и сверлил того тяжёлым взглядом давно потерянных глаз.  
"Лучше умереть?"  
Дэй Ноф долго не отвечал, чем разозлил Дескина. Он слишком устал, чтобы вести споры о морали.  
"Нам нужно поспешить. Раненые братья нуждаются в помощи", – подумал Дескин.  
8  
После боев на Либре прошла неделя. Дескин обзавёлся первой аугметикой. Теперь под серым слоем синтеплоти на горле скрывалась новая трахея, гортань и пищевод. Искусственные органы работали исправно, разве что речь Флориана тоже стала искусственной. Особенно гласные звуки. Провинились не врачи, они на удивление хорошо справились с работой. Имплантат оказался довольно странным. Он объединял в себе респиратор, вокс-передатчик и даже определитель ядов, а вот возможность настройки и изменения голоса отсутствовала. Однако, глядя на своего друга, Флориан считал, что ещё легко отделался.  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди покоился в капсуле жизнеобеспечения. Темнокожий гигант отличался завидной выносливостью. Он не умер от ран, которые убили бы и десяток человек, но так и не вышел из комы. Опустошитель боролся со смертью.  
Флориан не отходил от товарища надолго. Ричард много значил для Дескина. Он был связующим звеном между нынешней и прошлой жизнью. Не давал стать бездушным инструментом в руках командиров.  
А ещё он был хорошим другом, который бы отдал жизнь за Дескина, если бы мог.  
Флориан понял, что начал думать о Кеннеди как о мертвеце и прогнал мысли прочь. Он посмотрел на капсулу и проговорил:  
– Я обещал тебе поведать кое-что о нашей старой банде. Так вот... слушай. Расскажу кратко, я знаю, ты всё равно заснёшь от долгих разговоров, как обычно. Джонни Стиль жив. Босс не погиб при штурме дворца губернатора. Он работал, работает и, на то воля Императора, будет работать в рядах имперской Инквизиции. На самом деле его зовут Бертран Капэти. И, как ты уже понял, этот сукин сын уже дважды посылал нас на верную смерть. Я клянусь тебе, Ричи, чтобы там Капэти не предложил мне на Багнике, я не позволю ему жертвовать Крестоносцами ещё раз.  
Кеннеди молчал. Флориан был готов и дальше разговаривать с другом, если бы не сигнал Диего Руиса.  
"Лунное Затмение" вышел на орбиту Багника-II.  
9  
Флориан впервые десантировался без оружия и доспехов, поэтому чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Дескин надел плотные чёрные штаны, белую рубаху, кожаные сапоги и серый плащ с капюшоном. Космический десантник летел не воевать. По крайней мере, Дескин надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт.  
Багник-II встретил Флориана непроглядным туманом, вооружённой группой таможенников в костюмах химической защиты и старым добрым кислотным дождём. Сержант даже снял перчатку, чтобы поймать капли ладонью. Кожа тут же покраснела и начала зудеть.  
"Дом. Милый дом".  
Для людей Багника Адептус Астартес не сказка. Всё-таки этот мир некогда давал Бледным Крестоносцам рекрутов. Однако у таможенников глаза на лоб полезли, когда с рампы "Громового Ястреба" сошёл космический десантник. Бертран Капэти предлагал Флориану избежать досмотра и регистрации, но сержант вежливо отклонил щедрое предложение. Он хотел встретиться на Багнике-II, в Улье-Пять, в клубе "Запасной Аэродром" или в месте, где тот когда-то находился. А ещё Дескин хотел прогуляться по улочкам городского дна.  
Под конвоем работников космодрома, Флориан добрался до здания терминала. Трясущимися руками офицер таможни протянул великану документы. Флориан быстро заполнил их, только из-за того, что необходимых документов имперского гражданина у него не было. Дескин задумался на мгновение лишь над строкой "цель визита". Десантник улыбнулся, написал слово "туризм" и протянул бумаги обратно. Глаза офицера закатились, и таможенник потерял сознание.  
Флориан прошёл через продолговатый коридор, где его просканировали на предмет противозаконных вещей, а потом пошёл искать выход из терминала космодрома. Его никто не задерживал из-за незаполненных до конца документов. И даже на странный обугленный череп в сумке через плечо тоже не обратили внимания. Дескин не мог понять, его просто боятся или считают всё случившееся каким-то странным сновидением.  
"Хотя всё проще. Капэти подсуетился", – подумал Флориан.  
Вскоре десантник добрался до метро и отправился к месту назначения. Пришлось дважды пересаживаться. Горизонтальная красная ветка первого уровня, вертикальная зелёная ветка и горизонтальная красная ветка одиннадцатого уровня. Вагоны пустовали. Светило этой звёздной системы ещё даже не добралось до зенита. Народ Багника продолжал трудиться в поте лица на благо Империума.  
Последний уровень Улья-Пять нисколько не изменился. Он обладал лишь одним достоинством в сравнении с "городом под звёздами". Здесь светло. Туман окутывал поверхность города-улья постоянно, а на дне хоть и воняло дерьмом, но, по крайней мере, сложно было заблудиться. Лампы, местами битые пулями, обеспечивали некое подобие светлого времени суток.  
Среди старых, обветшалых домов даже днём могли ограбить или даже убить, но никто не спешил остановить крепкого верзилу, поэтому Флориан расслабился и предался воспоминаниям.  
– Почему ты плачешь? Кто тебя побил? – рыжеволосый мальчик шести лет от роду остановился у канавы, в которой ревел грязный и окровавленный паренёк.  
– Я не плачу! – прокричал темнокожий мальчишка и разразился бранью на обидчиков и на одного чересчур любознательного зеваку.  
Многие ругательства Флориан слышал впервые:  
– Круто! Можешь повторить? – Дескин помог мальчику выбраться из грязи. Флориан не мог похвастаться силой, но почувствовал себя настоящим богатырём, когда без труда поставил малолетнего сквернослова на ноги. Избитый мальчишка отощал настолько, что руки и ноги казались тонкими веточками.  
Мальчик настолько удивился этой просьбе, что сразу забыл о боли.  
– А то! Эти сволочи заслужили!  
– Меня, кстати, зовут Флориан.  
– Ричи, – темнокожий мальчик ответил на рукопожатие. – Ну и имя у тебя!  
– А что?!  
– Да ничего. Просто... – Ричи подумал немного и продолжил. – Ну, ты понял… Необычное.  
– Мама говорит, что я упал с луны.  
Ричи засмеялся:  
– Твоя мама смотрит в корень! Давай дружить, лунатик!  
– Давай!  
Флориан обнаружил себя прислонившимся к грязной стене. Он тяжело дышал.  
"Сколько лет прошло? Пятьдесят? Шестьдесят?" – Дескин почувствовал себя старым.  
Он встряхнулся и постарался прийти в себя. Крестоносец ещё пару минут постоял, разглядывая окрестности, и двинулся дальше.  
"Чёрт. Он всё ещё не развалился!" – подумал Флориан, когда увидел старый клуб.  
Двухэтажное здание, за которым постоянно ухаживали и ремонтировали, являлось редким зверем на улицах одиннадцатого уровня. Однако древний штурмовик "Мародёр", нависающий над строением, делал "Запасной Аэродром" воистину невероятным явлением для городского дна. Да, орудия представляли собой муляжи, но фюзеляж был настоящим.  
Бронетранспортёры Адептус Арбитрес и Инквизиции, которые перекрыли все дороги к клубу, даже не выделялись на фоне представителя штурмовой авиации. Флориан насчитал двадцать восемь стражей правопорядка и ещё пару десятков солдат Инквизиции. На крыше соседнего дома засел снайпер. К тому же, Дескин ощущал навязчивое присутствие на горизонте сознания.  
"Вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать" – подумал Флориан.  
10  
Сразу у входа находилась лестница, которая вела на второй этаж, где располагались столы для карточных игр. Первый этаж заполнили небольшие уютные столики. Общая зала оканчивалась барной стойкой и небольшой сценой в углу. Паркет, покрывающий пол, складывался в узор двуглавого орла. У стен стояли кожаные диваны. Всё чисто и опрятно, ни дать ни взять офицерский клуб Астра Милитарум. Из хорошо знакомой Флориану картины выбивались разве что памятные вещи, развешанные тут и там без всякого порядка. Флаги, карты, сувениры, медали, оружие солдата, который прошёл сквозь мясорубку многолетних войн, вернулся на родину и открыл увеселительное заведение.  
За барной стойкой в клубах дыма от сигарет сидел Капэти. Он улыбнулся и приветственно поднял кружку с пивом. Флориан собирался уже присоединиться к Бертрану, но почувствовал движения позади себя, повернулся и ухватил промелькнувшую тень за горло. Тенью оказалась хрупкая фигура в тёмной одежде и с мечом за спиной.  
"Отпусти, громила! Я всего лишь хотела оглядеть твою сумку!" – гнев агента Инквизиции обжигал разум космического десантника. Именно её взгляд сверлил затылок Дескина всю дорогу после того, как тот ступил на дно улья.  
– Мне достаточно сжать пальцы в кулак, так что спокойнее, – Флориану на самом деле даже хотелось это сделать.  
– Расслабься, Флориан, – вставил своё слово Капэти. – Проходи. Садись. Выпей.  
Дескин отпустил убийцу. Агент мягко отпрыгнула в сторону и растворилась в тенях. Сержант подошёл к барной стойке и ответил на немой вопрос инквизитора:  
– Амасек... пожалуй. Давненько ничего не пил.  
– О, да. А я не курил травы. Проклятье, я бросил это дело, как только покинул Багник, – инквизитор глубоко затянулся и выпустил облачко дыма. – Сладкий яд.  
– Знаете, меня никогда не пускали на порог "Запасного Аэродрома". Молодых встречали у чёрного хода, – Флориан сделал глоток, – а уж надеяться выпить в компании большого босса, так вообще, предел мечтаний подростка.  
– Хорошая работа в архивах, десантник. Что ещё накопал? – Капэти отхлебнул пиво из кружки.  
– "Бертран Капэти, последний выживший член свиты инквизитора Ивы Брожевой, провёл блестящую операцию по свержению губернатора-еретика при помощи местных жителей Улья-Пять" – примерно такое громоздкое сочетание я встретил в библиотеке "Величия Терры".  
– Моё первое самостоятельное задание, которое затянулось на добрых шесть лет, – казалось, инквизитор сейчас находился далеко-далеко в пространстве и времени. – Шесть самых интересных лет жизни. Стоит, наверное, отдать должное старику Люцию. Если бы этот кусок дерьма не перебил моих друзей и наставницу, судьба сложилась бы совершенно иначе. Всё что не делается, всё к лучшему.  
– Ещё? Потом будешь травить байки братьям, что тебя обслуживал имперский инквизитор.  
– Нет, – Флориан покачал головой, – вкус отвратный, а алкоголь на меня не действует. Я лучше подышу вашим ядом. Он приятный.  
Капэти затянулся сигаретой.  
– Я знал тебя... Тогда?  
– В назначенный день вы протянули свои личные пистолеты мне и моему боевому брату Ричарду.  
Капэти усмехнулся, а потом сказал:  
– Только не обижайся. Но ты бы знал, сколько "личных" пистолетов я раздал молодым в тот день. Пришлось выгнать всех посетителей, прямо, как сейчас, чтобы разместить ящики с оружием.  
– Арбитрам досталось. Особенно от нас двоих. Вторая волна накрыла бунтарей, но вербовщики Крестоносцев вовремя призвали меня и Ричи.  
– Как всё-таки тесен мир, – Капэти затушил сигарету о дно широкой кружки.  
От расслабленности не осталось и следа. Перед Флорианом вновь сидел хищник, который готовился к прыжку. Хорошо знакомый Дескину инквизитор Бертран Капэти.  
– Итак... я прочёл отчёт по Либру. Впечатляющая работа. Жаль Петера, он готовился стать полноправным инквизитором.  
Бертран помолчал немного в память об усопшем и продолжил:  
– Теперь я хочу услышать опущенные факты твоего отчёта, Флориан. Что за смертельная угроза нависает надо мной?  
Дескин готовился к этому вопросу, так что не заставил инквизитора ждать. Флориан открыл сумку и поставил на столешницу стойки обугленный, уродливый череп.  
– Подарок вам от Шакала.  
Бертран скривился, как от зубной боли:  
– Это существо... Шакал говорил что-нибудь?  
– Да. Причина, по которой я ещё жив. Хранитель Секретов Дионисия питалась проклятым духом демонхоста. Когда Крестоносцы вступили в схватку с высшим демоном, барьеры темницы Шакала пали. Он вырвался на волю, одолел Хранителя Секретов и велел мне сказать, что вы следующий.  
Капэти выругался, налил себе стакан амасека и залпом осушил его.  
– Поймал эту тварь один раз, сделаю это снова! – прошипел инквизитор.  
Воцарилось молчание.  
– Не стоило ожидать, что Крестоносцы справятся с демонхостом, – как будто себе под нос проворчал инквизитор. Дальше Капэти продолжал говорить увереннее и громче, – но я рассчитывал, что Шакал развоплощён, отправлен в Варп и вы даже следов его не найдёте.  
Бертран опять остановился, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
– Всё же, планета очищена от скверны. Крестоносцы выполнили свою часть сделки. Теперь моя очередь. Я человек слова, увидел ваше рвенье и готов сделать предложение, от которого не отказываются, – инквизитор пристально поглядел на космического десантника. – Сегодня важный день, Флориан. День рождения твоего собственного капитула, десантник, как бы ты его не назвал.


End file.
